IceBite (Character)
This character was created by the user IceBite. '' This article is about the character IceBite. You may be looking for the admin User:IceBite, or one of the articles related to the character.'' IceBite is one of the founders of Hellcat Squadran, and still serves as its most influential leader. History Leinad Pre-Mercenary History Very few (more specifically May, whom he told it to, and his sister, Adriana) know IceBite's history. He was born on August 20, 1989. At the age of one, his parents, Vladmir Llehctim and Elizabeth Ilene, were killed by Tartorus, only to have his hand stayed by Rtas 'Vadum when he attempted to kill Leinad Llehctim (who would, 10 years later, become IceBite). He was then adopted by the Norells, a family in a backwater town in Britain. He lived there for 9 years, with the horrific memory of his parents' death. However, he showed a willingness, even enthusiasm, for learning. When not in school, he still studied. By the time he was 10, he had self-taught himself to the level of a senior-high school to an early college student. He later utilized this and became, not only smart, but also good with machines. Twice, during his childhood, he fixed his foster-family's refridgerator. He would later use this to refit and modify vehicles and weapons he'd use in Hellcat Squadran. While with the Norells, he played a lot of games that required stratagy and planning, ranging from board games like chess, to computerized strategy games like Space Empires and predecessors of the Command and Conquer Series. All of these contributed to his sharp mind and amazing strategic thinking and planning. Plus, he showed an interest in philosophy. This later caused him do gain a bit of wisdom not seen in normal minors. However, at the age of 9, he was fused with the ghost Etibeci. A year later, the town was nuked by the Covenant. Before the nuking, Etibeci took control of Leinad and protected him. When it was over, Leinad and, unbeknownced to him, Herol Norell, his foster brother, and Jennifer Norell, his foster-sister, were the only survivors. Mercenary Record He began to show hatred to the Covenant Loyalists, not only for killing his foster family, but also because his parents' murder by Tartorus was still burned into his memory. He began to show signs of cruelty (to mild degrees), and he became a Mercenary, using the name 'IceBite' rather than his real name. He took on contracts from many organizations, but never the Covenant Loyalists, the Brotherhood of Nod, or their allies. Many organizations ignored him, but he had 3 advantages: First, he made his services extremely cheap (you'd expect to pay the amount at a Fast-Food place rather than using it to pay a Mercenary); despite his age, he was extremely efficient; and if the job involved Tartorus, he'd do the job for free, as he'd see another chance at trying to take down Tartorus payment enough for a job. One of his last missions as a lone Mercenary took place a few months after meeting Derek Sanders. The job was from the USMC: Enter Covenant Controlled South Dakota and weaken its defenses to allow a team of USMC, UNSC, and Covenant Separatist Units to take it back. Since Tartorus was last sighted in South Dakota, he accepted the mission, without listening to the mission risks, without another thought. He, Derek, and John Powers entered South Dakota and were ambushed by Covenant Loyalist Forces. However, those forces were ambushed in turn by a young woman, wearing a full-body Black Suit with Red trim, and armed with a Quarter-Staff. After a brief battle with the Covenant Ambush Force, the young woman introduced herself as 'Psych' of the South Dakota Resistence. However, after questioning of his own identity, he relented to keeping his identity a secret and told her his real name. Shocked, the woman remained silent for a moment before revealing her own name, and IceBite realized who she was: IceBite's long-lost sister Adriana Llehctim. He assisted his sister and the 2 marines that accompanied him to weaken the Covenant's grip on South Dakota. Later, having earned a grand total of $3,450 for his work, IceBite left the mercenary business. Later, he joined with a Gallade he befriended a while back, as well as the now-unemployed marine Derek Sanders, and his own sister Adriana made Hellcat Squadran, a prosperous Mercenary Squadron, that would eventually grow into one of the most powerful governments in the future Coalition. Treklan War Leinad claimed primary official leadership of Hellcat Squadran: as Derek was mainly a soldier, while Adriana was used to fighting only in guerilla tactics and only a little Air-Air Combat. Leinad began recuiting anyone he found had potential. Several people, like May and Tory, made the others a little nervous, until they proved themselves capable fighters. He always commanded his troops in a manner that allowed the most lives to be saved, but did his best to sacrifice none. End of Treklan War Shadow War 'Retribution' IceBite was present when Ashe discovered that the Shadow Alliance had terraformed Ivalice and used it as a base. Initially, he was forced to deny sending some of his forces to help re-take the planet. However, when it was discovered that the desperate Queen took some of her own forces and went alone, IceBite managed to organize a force of Klingon, Alliance, and Hellcat Squadran forces, in addition to calling on his Cordon allies, to assist her. IceBite's forces managed to arrive at Ivalice in the nick of time, as Ashe's forces were almost over-run. Resurrectal War Dissidia Conflict Consortium War Post-Consortium War Locust/Lambent War Visarius Conflict ''Megatron Trilogy'' 2190s Tether War Mirror War 2270s ''Dangers'' Decentralization of Hellcat Squadran Command In 2274, it began to dawn on IceBite how large Hellcat Squadran was becoming, and how it was closing on the time when it'd become too big for any one person to lead, so, set to commence in 2275, he began to plan for the decentralization of Hellcat Squadran Command, and the distribution of leadership among 7 individuals. He went to his allies in the Coalition Council (in secret) for suggestions as to who should be selected. The 3 they suggested were May Vera-Llehctim, due to her links to the Coalition's Intelligence Agencies; Sola Kerana, a Hellcat Squadran-aligned Jedi and former apprentice of Sen Urec; and Holly Lund-Urec, widow of the late Sen Urec, and the Coalition's foremost expert on pure, raw Technological research and advancement. From there, IceBite hand-picked Alban Pahlke, a former drifter and one of Hellcat Squadran's most skilled duelists with many links to multiple resistance groups among the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness; Winter Yale, one of Hellcat Squadran's earliest members and a shrewd commander in her own right; and Ethan Ferran, adopted son of Ryan Ferran and current leader of the Phantom Legion. The selections initially caused problems: Winter Yale was distrusting of Alban Pahlke and Ethan Ferran, and Sola Kerana was disapproving of May's status as a leader (due to May being IceBite's wife). Fortunately, things mostly stabilized (although some flare-ups and conflicts do still occur between the leaders) and the niches in the organization among the leaders came into line: IceBite retained his role as the "public face" of the organization, in addition to the representitive of the core of the organization in the Coalition Council (although the leaders of the subgroups would also attend council meetings, to ensure their voice is heard). Shivan Crisis Second Shivan Incursion Etibeci Etibeci's past is mostly unknown, with the exception of the fact that it is known he had a brother, who is now known as the ghost Suoveirg. Personality Leinad Llehctim Leinad IceBite is an individual who holds protecting the innocent as the greatest priority: he does what he can to protect the innocent, and completely abhors any decision that puts the civilian population at risk: it was such a decision that led to the split of The Saints from Hellcat Squadran, when Saints Leader Ian Bauer ordered an airstrike that led to the deaths of 16 civilians, infuriating IceBite. While he struggles with this in the face of a truely dire conflict, IceBite does his best to separate family from his duties, and pretty much (at the core of things) succeeds most of the time (except for, as previously stated, in dire straits): this is why he views posting May as one of Hellcat Squadran's leaders (despite her being his wife at the time) as a valid decision, due to her links with intelligence agencies across the Coalition giving Hellcat Squadran a solid source of intelligence. This causes him to view any resistance to May's posting as a leader just due to her "being IceBite's wife" with disgust and irritation, because (in actual honestly) that was not even a consideration in his decision. Etibeci The Ghost half of IceBite, however, is and always was cold and merciless, but still just as noble at heart as Leinad. Etibeci's past, and even real name, are unknown, even to Leinad, so he probably keeps even more secrets than Leinad does. He, like Leinad, is brave and honorable. Both Until the Mirror War, no one understood how the 2 got along with 2 such different personalities. After the Mirror War, May would understand, and states it as a matter of ideals and interests being parallel. IceBite's Office When many people go to visit IceBite's office, they are usually surprised to see it covered in many artifacts, charts, and maps from ancient ages. The most prominent of these artifacts are what appears to be some tool with many prongs coming out of it and the Cordon Artifact, a Triangular Crystal with Horn-like protrusions coming out of it. IceBite has a data cube with hologram projectors on his desk, that display various images he saved on the cube. The images range widely from images of his now-dead family, to his adopted family, to him with the other founders of Hellcat Squadran, to him with companions of his over the ages. Relations with other Individuals Equipment IceBite is equiped with 4 main weapons: 2 guns made from random gun parts and 2 swords. Guns RPX90 This is basically a random P90 made from spare parts. MAC Pistol The 'MAC' Pistol was made using magnetic coils in a plastic casing. It can only fire iron or steel bullets but can fire them at an impressive velocity. He made it from junkyard parts from Alaska. Swords Vesracolian Thunder-Cracker Surviving Family members (both blood-related and Foster-Related) *Adriana Llehctim (Blood-Related Sister) *Natalia Llehctim (Clone with DNA from Leinad's parents) *Herol Norell (Foster-Brother) *Jennifer Norell (Foster-Sister) Stats Without Powers With Powers Etibeci In Control In this mode, he can take on a Nod Avatar and single-handedly win without a vehicle. Leadership Style Attitude toward his 'subordinates' IceBite always tries to find a way for every soldier to come back alive, but if casualties are inevitable, he tries to minimize them. This usually brings him into inner conflict, when he has to decide between accepting troop casualties or accepting civilian casualties. Attitude toward Equipment Unlike most military leaders, who dispose of 'obsolete' equipment, IceBite follows a policy of 'If it survived this long, it's still useful'. Because of this, he NEVER 'retires' equipment until it is destroyed. Because of this, Hellcat Squadran uses a huge variety of vehicles other factions have retired and abandoned. Command-Style When commanding military forces, IceBite believes in a 'Look-before-you-leap' type of strategy. He always watches where his enemy is and tries to think how they think. Furthermore, he has a plethora of intel reports at his fingertips. This makes his forces extremely devastating: he always knows where, when, and how to hit an opponent, the result being that every member of the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness agrees that IceBite is usually the biggest threat. Diplomatic Ability IceBite has, over the years, gained a great understanding of diplomacy. He managed to use this ability many times. One most impressive incident involves IceBite 'negotiating' the support of the Dominion Order and Breen at the Battle of the Trydas System in 2012. Powers IceBite is one of the most powerful Ectoplasmically and Elementally Powered indiviudals in the universe. This, however, doesn't make him invincible. After fighting Tartorus in their final fight, he was extremely exhausted and an alternate universe variation of IceBite, at his same power level, was in fact killed by Tartorus. Pre-Light Stats Post-Light Stats Ectoplasmic He has the ability to produce energy beams and shields of Ectoplasmic Energy. He can also use these powers to heal the wounded, or even, revive the dead. His Ectoplasmic Energy is colored Green. Ice IceBite's primary Elemental Power is Ice. He can freeze the air around him, produce beams that freeze on contact, and makes walls of Ice. He can also add extensions to his body made of Ice, allowing him to animate the Ice with his ectoplasmic powers and, in a way, shape shift. In areas covered in ice, he can use this particular ability with great potential. He can even use his ice powers to make weak but useful vehicles. He calls this ability 'Craftmold'. Light After exposure to Transformagen, IceBite gained the ability to use Light Powers, in conjunction with his Ice and Ectoplasmic Powers. He can make beams of either plain or prismed light and light up like a flare. Sonics During his final fight with Tartorus, IceBite unlocked the ability to utilize Sonic Elemental Powers, allowing him to manipulate sound. Others IceBite also has a power others call 'Trance-Maker'. He can use this power to scramble and distort another individual's mental functions causing them to fall unconcious for some time. This power is not able to be used by (nor is any similar power used by) any other individual. His unusual biology makes his DNA immune to any form of transmutation. This means that creatures like the Flood and the Headcrabs have no effect on him. This also means that no DNA Strand capable of reformating other DNA strands can modify his DNA. Forms IceBite can use his Ectoplasmic Powers and Ice Powers to shape shift into the following forms: *Icicle Mantis: Large, Praying Mantis-like form that can shoot Ice Beams from its mouth and slash things with its arms. *Frost Barracuda *Crystaline Dragon: Looks like a Mercury Dragon, can shoot Light, Ice, and Ectoplasmic Beams from its mouth. *Solar Phoenix: This elemental form was not first seen until IceBite's final battle with Tartorus. It is a large, Phoenix-Like form that radiates briliant light, and has a whole arsenal of Light Powers at its disposal. *Chrystalis Prime: Exposure to Energon and AllSpark Energy, in addition to a surge of morale, mixed together with IceBite's Ice and Light Powers to form this Transformer-like Elemental Form. It looks like Super-Mode Optimus Prime-2's, with light blue eyes. *Resonance Breaker - This massive Elemental Form has massive arms and strong hands with which to break things with. Although capable of manipulating Sonics and Ice powers, IceBite tends to use it more for its brute strength when it is needed. Skills Close Combat Capability IceBite is also a highly-skilled swordsman. People who live to survive fighting IceBite in close combat leave shocked and awed at his skill. Sword-Fighting Style Although IceBite's attacks are viciously powerful, his actual style of sword-fighting is a little more elegant than what most people would think. It mostly consists of jumping and whirling attacks, in which he would spin with his blades, then attack with anything from a cross-cut to a vertical cut from Vesracolian. Many people describe his sword-wielding style to look more like dancing than fighting, but his enemies can testify to his awesome control, agility, and skill. In non-powered combat, IceBite's swordsmanship is his truly-outstanding feature: while outmatched vastly by Gilgamesh, and Qymaen jai Sheelal soon began to rival him, many people find IceBite to be an excellent swordsman, and when using his powers, he can pull off feats no normal human naturally can. Unarmed Combat Style When unarmed, IceBite uses a self-developed martial art style that seems to be a variation of Mantis Style Kung Fu, with roundhouse kicks and various other spinning attacks added in. He'll sometimes combine this with his sword-style, stunning his enemies with an airbone spinning kick or roundhouse kick before striking his foe with his swords. While an adequate martial artist, his skill unarmed is paled by his skill with a sword, and he will only use martial arts when disarmed. Agility He also is, naturally, quite agile and can move very quickly without the aid of his powers. Plus, he has sharp reflexes and can turn on a dime when running. This agility, however, doesn't seem to help him in the water. Piloting Capability Later, he practiced at combat piloting and found a proficiency in that as well. He quickly became one of the world's top fighter Aces. Strategic Ability He has an extensive capacity for learning and understanding strategy. He constantly studies data on the enemies of new allies. He is one of the few Coalition Commanders that can be unpredictable enough to at least be a match for the Galactic Empire's Grand Admiral Thrawn. The one minor glitch in his strategic capabilities is that he'll sometimes sacrifice a strategic advantage if the civilian population is at risk. Linguistics IceBite is, while not masterful, quite skilled at learning new languages. He knows many languages currently, including, but not limited to, English, Russian, Spanish, French, Arabic, and even Mando'a and Klingonese. These languages, however, took him years to learn, and he'll admit that it can be frustrating at times. Weaknesses Despite all of his strengths, IceBite also has a fair amount of weaknesses. Rage When IceBite is feeling just plain old beserker-style rage, IceBite has issues concentrating, meaning his powers at that point are weakened, sometimes drastically so. However, this does not include 'Righteous Fury', or anger with a good reason, such as when Surotrat mortally wounded May. Even though he still can't use his powers to their greatest extent, he can use them better than when just plainly raging. Swimming Despite his natural agility on land, IceBite is actually a poor swimmer, relying solely on his Frost Barracuda form to move through water. Frost Death Although immune to the erratic body temperature symptom, IceBite is actually susceptable to the Krolok Gelu Mors disease. Memory-Wiping IceBite has a wide arsenal of powers, but, as demonstrated when Konstantin wiped his memory, IceBite becomes next to useless if he is stricken with Amnesia. His strategic knowledge becomes inaccessable, and he'd have to relearn all of his powers again. Considering how many he has, this could take many days, maybe a few weeks, if not a month. Coalition Information Position in Coalition Of the 5 Coalition founders, IceBite is agreed to be the 'de facto' Leader of the Coalition, as his young age is countered by such extreme intelligence that he is better suited for thinking up strategies. This fact heavily angers a few Coalition Leaders, mainly and notably Vincent Davenport. Alliances in the Coalition IceBite's good nature and honor earned him several friends in the Coalition. (NOTE: Members of IceBite's Faction, Hellcat Squadran, that are also faction leaders will not be listed here.) *Gutak 'Cyandenee *Terrence Hood *Chancellor Martok *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Nalia Mae Sials Quotes "I won't end up like them, but I won't forget what he has done. I won't let a bloodthirsty killer like that......whatever it was, destroy any more families."- 8 Year Old Leinad Llehctim to Herol Norell "My actions hide my secrets, Derek. I told you that Sarah is a target for death, but I had something different in mind."-IceBite to Derek Sanders "I really have to get one of those. Hmmm....."-IceBite, refering to the Black Beauty after watching 'The Green Hornet'. "I've done it. It's finished."-IceBite after he kills Tartorus (the first time). Inspirational Quotes "The one thing I have learned through all I've been through is that, when stuff like this happens, all we can do is move along."-IceBite to Derek Sanders after he discovers the truth about Sarah. Gallery IceBite.png|Leinad Llehctim Etibeci.jpg|Etibeci apocalypse-art-красивые-картинки-nuclear-snail-1016340.jpeg|IceBite, during his self-imposed exile after the Skulblaka conflict Mahri IceBite.png|IceBite's Mahri Armor 97695988-Full.jpg|IceBite's armor from 2006-2053 Ryan-A022_Mark_V.jpg|IceBite's armor from 2054 - 2324 b09ce6bf52f1cdaf05afb7d9d88d786f-d5wycyk.jpg|IceBite's armor from 2328+ Vesracolian.png|Vesracolian, IceBite's main weapon IceBite's_P90.png|IceBite's P90 IceBite's_Sidearm.jpg|IceBite's Sidearm Elemental Forms Icicle_Mantis.jpg|Black/White Night-Vision view of the Icicle Mantis IceBite_Dragon.jpg|The Crystalline Dragon CRE_Resonance_Breaker-0e2a999b_ful.png|Resonance Breaker Trivia *IceBite (Character) is an excellent linguist. IceBite (User) doesn't know any language beyond English. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:HS Command Personel Category:Coalition Council Members